1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejection device and a material coating method, and in particular, it relates to an ejection device and a material coating method suitable for manufacturing a color filter substrate, manufacturing an electroluminescence display device, and manufacturing a plasma display device.
2. Related Art
An inkjet device used for manufacturing a color filter or for manufacturing an electroluminescence display device or the like is known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-221616).
When ejecting a color filter material to an area defined as a pixel in, for example, a color filter, nozzles used for ejecting the material and nozzles not used for ejecting the material are fixedly determined. The life of the head is problematically determined by the life of the nozzles frequently (nearly always) ejecting the material.
The present invention addresses the above problem, and one advantage thereof is to provide an ejection device and a material coating method capable of reducing the deterioration of a head in an ejection process.